The Lost Birchwood Special: Valentines Day For Us
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Smarty is force to go on a date with Bernice and all though he did hate the idea he couldn't help but kinda like it too but what he didn't like was the Others spying on them while they are on their date that they are being force to go on and on Valentines Day no less. [ Credit goes to Imaginarytoon1 ]


**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

* * *

Bernice couldn't believe she was agreeing to this date and on Valentines Day no less...

she was waiting outside for the one she was force to go on this date with and to which she saw him walking to her just now and he was just as unhappy about it as she was..."Hey Smarty took ya long enough...lets get this Date Over with..."she said to him as he and her walk down the street and to the movies and to watch the movie that was playing.

Smarty couldn't believe his luck that he was stuck on this date that Greasy made him go on...

as they were watching the movie Smarty couldn't help but feel a little nervous at the moment and he was thinking about holding her hand but thought against it and just went back to watching the movie and after the movie they went to eat and just so you know the date they were on was not in the human world but in the Toon World...

"So Smarty you still angry about that whole kiss thing?"she asks him as he looks from her to a near by table that had Greasy and Psycho spying at them behind a Menu and them giggling and chuckling as they spy on them and he couldn't help but frown at this and look away and go back to eating "Smarty you didn't answer me."she said as he looks up from his food at her in a confused way as if he had no clue what she was talking about.

"are you still mad at me about that whole kiss thing or not?"she asks him and he looks away from her for a second before answering her. "No...it's all in the 'paste'..."Smarty said and he hears her giggle and he looks over and saw her giggling at what he just said.

"I think you mean 'past' and okay then...lets just get the bill for the dinner and go."she said and after they finish eating they got the bill and after which they headed to the park and was near the lake to which near by watching them this time was Stupid and Wheezy who were hiding behind a tree and watching them...

"Really You Guys?!"Smarty thought as Bernice threw a rock into the lake and then looks over at Smarty who was looking at a tree "Yo Smarty! you want to try throwing rocks?"she asks him and he was about to tell her no but got a idea "Sure I would Love to throw some rocks Bernie!"Smarty said with a smug smirk on his face and he walks over to her and took a rock and just as he was about to throw it into the lake he acts like he lost his balance and 'trips' and throws the rock near the tree where Stupid and Wheezy are at and the rock nearly hits Stupid but lucky for him Wheezy pulls him behind the tree and it went right past him.

and after that close call the two look back from behind the tree and look at a angry looking Smarty with a look that said 'Stop following us!'

"you ready to go see the fireworks Smarty?"Bernice asks Smarty who looks over to her and nods his head "yeah sure lets go..."he said and he and her walk away from the lake but as they were walking from the lake, Smarty shot a glare at the tree that Stupid and Wheezy were still hiding behind.

as the fireworks started it was very loud and very pretty and as Smarty thought that everything was going to be okay with out the others spying on him and he would get some peace of mind he thought wrong cause the next ones who were spying on him and Bernice was Slimy and Flasher who were working some of the fireworks and all so watching them at the same time and Smarty growls at this and runs over and grabs the two and ties them to the fireworks and lights it up and it sends them flying up in the air.

"HEY NO FAIR BOSS!"Slimy yells out as Flasher was looking over to Slimy "How did he know we were spying on him and his date?"Flasher asks and Slimy who glares over to him gets one of his arms free and slap him over the head "Ouch! Mom Said it's Not Okay to hit!"Flasher cries out and then that earn him another slap over the head "Mom's Not Here So I Can Hit You As Much as I want! Now Hold Still This is Going to hurt a lot!"Slimy yells as he keeps slapping Flasher over and over again.

they could be talking about a female creator of theirs who they saw as a mother...

Smarty watch the two go fly off and he didn't know when that firework would go off but lucky for him and them they were toons...

after watching the fireworks the two started to walk back to Bernice's home and they were at the front door.

"Thanks for the date even though it was force on us by your team...and all so the fact they been spying us the whole time."she said as Smarty's eyes go wide at this "You mean you knew they were spying on us?! why didn't you say anything?!"he asks her and she smiles at this before answering "You look like you had everything under control...and besides it's not like we will be going on another date right? so you only have to do this once."Bernice told him and he couldn't help but laugh a little at this and rub the back of his neck "Yeah Your Right...I guess we don't really have to go on a date again since it's not like they are going to make us go on another Date on Valentines Day again...I mean I still can't stand ya..."Smarty said as he puts on a frown and glaring at her.

"likewise Smarty but besides we will be going back to fighting with each other and trading insults tomorrow I would like to give you something..."she said as he seem to be confused and then she takes him by surprise by giving him a kiss on his nose though to those who might be spying on them again (to which they still are and right now Slimy, Flasher, Greasy, Psyco, Wheezy and Stupid are watching them from behind the Toon Patrol Car...) it would look like she kiss him on the lips when in fact she gave him a kiss on the nose and after which she turns around and opens the front door and looks over to Smarty who right now was blushing bright red from the shock he got a kiss on his nose.

"oh and I had fun by the way maybe next time you should try to make Slimy and Flasher just be painted pink and put Valentines Day Cards all over their bodies and give them to Jessica Rabbit I'm sure she would love to try to guess who would give her such a sweet valentine that she would most likely not keep but must likely give it to Lena Hyena instead cause you know that in truth be told that Jessica wouldn't be very happy with such a gift though it's the thought that counts right?"she said in a way that showed she was joking though Smarty was thinking painted not just Slimy and Flasher pink and putting Valentines Day Card all over their bodies but all so the rest of the others too...

as he turns around and starts to walk to the car he saw all of the others very quickly go inside the car and Smarty gets in the drivers side and he shuts the door and puts his hands on the wheel but before he starts the car one of the others had to open their big mouth.

"How Was Your Date Boss?"Greasy asks and Smarty looks over to him and the others who were all smirking or chuckling as if they heard something funny.

"None of Your Business! But Just So you will get off my case about it and not ask me again later...it was okay...though we ain't doing that again...Got it?!"Smarty said to them who all said "Yeah Right" and a "Whatever You Say Boss" and to which he rolls his eyes and starts the car and starts to drive off and away from the house and right back to Toontown.

even though Smarty didn't want to admit it he did have fun and he did enjoy being with Bernice though he wouldn't admit that to the others...he would rather keep the feelings he was feeling to her to himself and all so try to deny them all together even if they did show a little as he tends to look at her for too long...he wanted to keep that to himself and not let it show...

though he had to wonder if perhaps Bernice feels the same way too...?

* * *

**Sorry if this Valentines Day Story is too short and not perfect but I couldn't think of much to put on here but I hope that it is a little okay right? I wanted to do something for Valentines Day so I wrote this and even if this is short I think it is a little okay.**

**and anyway Happy Valentines Day to you all (not just the couples but all so to those of friends and family and to anyone else on this day) so yeah I hope your doing well and I hope you are having a great day or night and know just because it's Valentines Day doesn't mean you have to give a person who your in love or got a crush on a card, you can all so give a card to your family or friends to show you care about them.**

**and again Happy Valentines Day to You All. **


End file.
